


Little Bees

by kuwlshadow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bees, Illustrations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 19:17:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7374124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuwlshadow/pseuds/kuwlshadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel watching the little bees buzzing around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Bees

**Author's Note:**

> This was created for the challenge [SPN-heatwave](http://spn-heatwave.livejournal.com/).
> 
> You can find me at [Livejournal](http://kuwlshadow.livejournal.com) or [Tumblr](http://kuwlshadow.tumblr.com)

  
  



End file.
